College Catastrophe
by Maverick and unknown
Summary: *Chap 4**Lime* A/U ?/? ?/? Pan and Trunks are in college. But they hate each other. What happens when their roommates try to set them up? To make things even more complicated, what happens if the roomates fall for the ones they're trying to set up?*SS&M*
1. We're Going To Hawaii??!!!

A/N: This is chapter one of …..ummmmmm….we don't have a name. Anyway I am creating this with FutureWarrior, and mhahahaha, it is now my turn to have fun with the characters!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!! *Cries* But I do own Lily. *Lightbulb* maybe if I stalk Akira he'll give it to me!! *runs off*

Chapter 1

Pan lay down on her bed in her dorm room. She sighed. Spring break was tomorrow and she wasn't going anywhere!! Her father was dead set against her going away on spring break alone, and there didn't seem to be anyone to go with her. Bra was going away with Uub alone, and didn't seem to notice any hints that Pan dropped. Marron, Pan shuttered, was a total ditz. She would die before going away with her. Trunks, well was Trunks. Hot, but he was her friend's brother. Total dweeb. Besides, she didn't have any future with him. She was a tomboy, plain and simple. Trunks liked "girly girls" like Bra or her roommate and best friend Lily. Lily wasn't going anywhere either. She was putting herself through college, her parents having died when she was young, and didn't have enough money for a trip. At least Pan wouldn't be alone these two weeks. Disappointed, she dozed off, dreaming of Hawaii, her dream vacation.

***********

She awoke to someone shaking her. Pan opened one eye and glanced at her roommate. Lily was bubbling with excitement. Lily was usually lively, but there was something different about her. Pan looked her over and sighed. She would never look like that, not that she really wanted to. But it would be nice to be able to wear a skirt without someone breaking out into hysterical laughter. Lily certainly didn't raise chuckles whenever she wore a skirt, and the whistles that followed her where ever she went proved it. Lily was now jumping up and down in a pair of long baggy jeans and a tight pink top that said "Stop looking at my chest!!" The pink shirt matched her pink hair and the jeans made her blue eyes bluer. "Damn," thought Pan, "I wish I could look like that, Trunk's eyes would pop out of his head, or Drake's." She smiled at the thought of Lily's childhood friend, who shared a doom room with Trunks across the hall. It was shocking to find out her roommate was best friends with Trunks' best friend, but it offered an advantage: being able to see Trunks and Drake a lot.

"What's up Lily?"

"Oh Panny you're gonna be sooooo excited!!! I am such a genius!!"

You wouldn't think it to look at her, and as much as Pan hated to admit it she too had assumed because of Lily's looks and party-girl lifestyle, that Lily was just another ditz, like Marron. Shockingly though, she was actually very smart, and got very good marks. Though where she found time to study, because she was always going to a party or Frat house, Pan never knew.

"Well spit it out!!"

"You're gonna totally freak!!" Lily sucked slowly on her lollipop, another of her addictions was sugar, and practically drove Pan mad with suspense.

"What!!!"

"Well, I was talking to Drake about how us poor girls were stuck here over spring break, and guess what!! He asked us to go with him to his parent's beach house in…" Lily paused dramatically.

"Where!!"

"Hawaii!!! Come on and get packing, we have to leave tomorrow!"

"Hawaii!!!" Pan shrieked. "Oh man! I might not be able to go! You know how my father is!" she said soberly.

"I already called your dad! He wasn't too cool with it but your mom said he would have to sleep on the couch and something about the full moon coming soon. Your dad got really scared then and said you could go."

Pan laughed silently to herself. Her mom got a lot of stuff by threatening the couch. Her dad would never be able to resist her mom during the full moon because of his Saiyan heritage. She couldn't believe it! She was going to Hawaii. And with Drake!! The only thing that could make this more perfect would be Trunks coming along! No scratch that, she didn't want to half to put up with him and his jokes about her. Besides, Lily was going, and he was sure to fawn over her.

"Hey Panny, have you seen my pink bikini?"

Forget Trunks. She was going to….Hawaii!!!!!!! 

Mhahahaha cliffhanger!!!! Hey people we found a title!!! It is made by my friend pyro freak!! Everyone say it with me….she kicks ass!! Review review review!! I know you are out there!! The next chapter will be written by FutureWarrior so bye bye until chapter 3!!

Ja! SS 


	2. The Preparations and Take Off!!!

Chapter 2 The preparations and take off!  
  
While Lilly and Pan were packing for the trip to Hawaii. Trunks was on his computer doing a project for when he returns from Spring Break when Drake walked in. Trunks looked up at his roommate who seemed very excited about something. "Hey Drake. You sure do seem happy. Something going on?" Drake looked at him and said, "yeah Lilly and I are going to my beach house in Hawaii. We leave tomorrow." Trunks replied, "man it seems all my friends are going somewhere for the holidays. Goten is gone home to visit his parents. You and Lilly are off to Hawaii. I think I'm the only one not going somewhere. I can't go home because my Mom is off in America on a business trip and my dad is gonna just make me train all day. Even if I do go home I'll most probably get a call from my mom telling me if I am at home to keep an eye on Capsule Corp." Drake didn't say a word for a minute then ask Trunks, "why don't you come with us to Hawaii. I'm sure Lily won't mind." Trunks hesitated. Then said, "ok what heck. I'll go with you two." Drake said he'd go tell Lilly.  
  
Drake walked across the hallway and knocked on Lilly's dorm door. Pan answered the door. She opened the door and saw Drake and said, "Hey Drake. Whats up?" Drake replied, "I need to speak with Lilly about something. Is she here?" Pan said, "yeah she is taking a bath. You can wait here if you want." She looked at her watch and said, "Oh My God I'm late for class." She runs to her room and picks up her books and runs out the door. Drake walks in and waits on the couch for Lilly.  
  
Drake didn't have to wait long. Out of the bathroom came Lilly his best friend in the world. He knew Lilly for as far back as possible. He couldn't remember not knowing her. She smiled and said, "hey Drake what's up? I'm gonna go change so we can go to dinner. Come on we can discuss our plans while I change."  
  
They both walked into Lilly's room. Neither could care less about seeing the other naked because of their close friendship. Lilly threw aside her towel and went to her closet. She came out with a bundle of clothing. She asked Drake, "How are we gonna actually pull it off Drake? I mean Pan hates Trunks and Trunks hates Pan. I see no way that we'll be able to get them together." Drake said, "well that is why we haven't told Trunks or Pan that the other is going. Well myself don't know but we'll think of something. Oh and you should hurry up and dress so we can go to Bertucci's unless you want to go naked. Fine by me." Lilly smiled and said , "Well actually I was gonna go naked but I think I'd be too cold. So I'll hurry and dress. What time is the reservation for tonight?" Drake replied, "uh 7:00" Lilly looks at her clock (6:30) and says, "oh my god I better dress quickly and quickly dresses." She put on a black satin dress and was ready to go.  
  
Drake went and got his Lamborgini Diablo . They drove to Bertucci's and were there just as Drakes watch displayed 7:00. They walked in and were greeted by Alfred the waiter. Alfred said, "hey you two. You want the usual table(Drake and Lilly come to Bertucci's twice a week)" Lilly nodded. Alfred showed them to their table. Drake scanned the menu and put it down when their waitress Lucy arrived she said, "hey Drake hey Lilly. You guys want the usual Steak and Ribs?" Drake looked at the menu and asked, "what is this seafood platter? Is it good?" Lucy nodded Drake said he'd order that and Lilly ordered the same. While eating Drake and Lilly discussed ways to get Trunks and Pan together.  
  
That night Lilly packed some last minute clothing. She saw Pan was done packing and was watching TV. Lilly said, "hey Pan we better get some sleep. The plane leaves at 7:00 in the morning and Drake is wants us there for 5:45 so we have time to go through customs." Pan looked up and said, "5:45 in..the morning.that means I have to be up by 5:00 to be ready." Lilly smiled and said, "well I'm done packing. I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Pan said, "yeah I might as well go to bed."  
  
Meanwhile in Drake's room he was talking to his parents making last minute arrangements on their trip. Drake got off the phone and told Trunks, "Trunks our Plane leaves at 7:00 and we have to be there for 5:45 at the latest for customs." Trunks nodded, "ok I guess I better hit the sack" He walks to his room and Drake goes to his.  
  
That morning Drake woke up and called Lilly to tell her that he and Trunks would meet them at the airport because Drake had some business to attend to before leaving. Lilly said, "ok no problem. I'll bring Pan with me. I'll see you at the airport." Lilly smiled she knew why Drake wanted to go separately. It was because he was worried that if Trunks knew about Pan coming he'd back out ruining their plans.  
  
When they got to the airport Lilly and Pan found Drake leaving customs and boarding the plane. Lilly and Pan went through customs and boarded their plane. Lilly found Drake and Trunks sitting in first class and joined them. A moment later Pan came in and when she saw Trunks she asked, "what are you doing here?" Trunks responded, "I was about to ask you the same question. Drake and Lilly invited me." Pan looked surprised and said, "well Lilly and Drake invited me to." Pan looked at Lilly and asked, "why didn't you tell me Trunks was coming too?" Lilly pretended to look surprised and said, "I told you that Trunks was coming. Last night when I told you we had to be here at 5:45." Trunks said to Drake, "no one told me about Pan's coming either." Drake replied, "I told you when I invited you to come and you said you wanted to." Just then the flight attendant announced, "we are now leaving for Hawaii."  
  
  
  
AN: dodges flames and SS's Pixie Tixie Stick God's eternal rage and reader's flames. Well now I guess I left you all hanging. Well I now hand the keyboard over to the Sugar Queen..Sweet Sharie. The fate of this story is now in her hands. But you can help us by reviewing and telling us what should happen. 


	3. Interesting, Very Interesting...

A/N: Mhahahahaha!!!! *Snatches fic from FW* It's mine now!!! All mine!!!! FW: O_o all bow to the Sugar Queen. Hehehehe all of you bow to me! Thanx to all the people who reviewed! We got *checks* 30 reviews in two chapters! Seems you people really like this! Sorry this took so long but hopefully the chapters will keep flowing for a while. Thanx to Boyd you actually gave me the idea! I don't know how but you did! And also thanx to pf and mj. You know who you are. Thanx for putting up with my sanity!

Disclaimer: ::Echo:: WEEEE DOOOON'T OWWWWWN DDDBBBBZZZZ!!!!! However, Lily belongs to SS, Drake belongs to FW, and the Pixie Stick Tiki God belongs to Sweet Sharie, Pyro Freak and Megami_Juhachigou. They own it, don't steal. Or I SS will send the curse of Yamcha upon you!!! *The horror!!* Also Sugar Queen is FW's name for me so if any of you want to use it…ask I guess…I don't know how attached he is to it. I once borrowed his face and !!!!! Well…that's another story. Here's the fic!!

************

Chapter 3

"Lily? How could you!" Pan snarled in her friend's ear.

"Pan I told you and you were fine with it! Trunks is my friend too! Besides you said something about a makeover…being more girly? You wanted to make Trunks and Drake's eyes fall out."

"I never said that!"

"You did before we fell asleep." 

Pan thought back and even though she usually had a perfect memory, she really couldn't remember what she had said.

*********

"How could you man! I mean you know how me and Pan are!" 

"I never said she HAD to come Trunks, Lily wanted her to come, and you want her to come right?"

Trunks blushed. Drake knew all about his roommate's major crush on his best friend, but he didn't know about the small one on Pan. 

"Thought so!" said Drake craftily.

"Hey Drake!" Lily said loudly over the back of the seat. "Listen to this bass it's kick ass!"

Drake took the offered headphones.

"Hey mom there's something in the back room…Hope it's not the creatures from above!" Lily sang. "Seriously I believe there are!"

Drake nodded.

"I hope they're not green, oh green like my fav lollipops…did you get those Drake-kun? Sour Green Apple? Oh that reminds me are we going to the apple farm this fall? We should invite Pan and Trunks…did you make reservations at the Starlight tomorrow? Oh there's supposed to be a meteor shower later. Damnit! You didn't reserve for seven did you? Cause that will only give Pan and me an hour to get ready. Did you bring your black one Panny-chan?"

Trunks stared at Lily. How she could say that much in one breath amazed him. What was even more amazing was that Drake kept up with no problem.

"I hope not too, yes course I did, yes we are, we should, I did, wow that true? Reserved for eight, and I hope she did." Drake replied in his deep voice, looking over the seat fondly at his friend.

"Drake-kun you're a genius…almost as good as me!" She kissed his cheek. "Now back to aliens. Do you two think they exist?"

Trunks choked on his drink trying not to laugh. But what were you supposed to say to a hot girl? That your dad was an alien from another planet and you were half alien? And her roommate was part alien too? Pan flushed. 

"Let's talk about something else…" said Drake.

Lily's eyes locked with Drake's and they seemed to talk somehow. Her eyes danced.

"So how's your dad doing these days Trunks, he seemed ok last time I talked with him."

"Y-you talked with Dad?"

"Yeah, at the last CC Company party, Drake took me, right Drake-kun?"

***********

"I can't believe it we're almost there!" Pan giggled. 

Lily stretched slowly. "Ahh well, you'll be happier when we get there, Drake has his own private beach, it's heavenly!"

"Exactly how many rooms are there? I wouldn't want to end up sharing a room with Trunks…" (Hats off everyone, to MJ who thought of this idea. Yay MJ!!!)

"Neither would I!" Trunks said grumpily. "I'm not exactly thrilled about having you on the trip either."

"Oh grow up you two! Just cause it was a mistake doesn't mean we can't have a great time! You're acting like spoilt little brats!" Lily fumed. A pair on olive fleshed hands wrapped around her waist in an attempt to soothe her, but Lily wasn't amused. She slammed her heavy black boot down on the man's foot and gave a swift kick to the groin. Pan looked on in shock and Trunks winced. (I do not really know how much this hurts but FW and other guy friends have assured me that it REALLY hurts. I wouldn't suggest doing it, especially to friends. I only did it once, when it was dark and I thought I was being stalked, but that and my paranoia are another story.) She spun around to face what Pan and Trunks had already seen, Drake. 

"Huh? Oh D-chan I'm so sorry!" and she helped a speechless Drake over to a chair. He seethed at her, but really didn't have the breath to speak. She rested his head against her shoulder and stroked his spikey black hair. "I'm SORRY I said. I promise it won't happen again." 

"THAT'S what you said last time! Why didn't you know it was me you baka!" he whispered the last part so that even Trunks and Pan with their Saiya-jin hearing couldn't hear it.

"We'll talk later…" she whispered just as quietly. "Why don't you two get comfortable," she asked Trunks and Pan, "We've got about a two hour layover."

************

Trunks dozed as her watched his friends. Well he couldn't call them all his friends. Pan and he never really seemed to hit it off. Maybe it was because of his little crush on her. Nah. He had a bigger crush on Lily, and it didn't seem to make their relationship anymore difficult. But, Lily did have a much different personality than Pan. Pan was more moody and mysterious. Lily let everything show because that was the way she was. She just doled out affection, and was happy with it. However, there always seemed to be something different about her at times, the full moon or other things made her change somehow and he had always thought that somehow her attitude was an act she put on. But why she was doing it always puzzled him and he would dismiss it as "having way too much time on his hands to think about a girl who probably didn't think about him that way at all." He looked at them now, chuckling at the scene. Pan was dozing with her head on Drake's shoulder and Lily was leaning against his back, singing a verse from Good Charlotte as she listened to her CD.

"The little things, little things made me who I am today!" (Sorry people! Listening to Good Charlotte! They so good! *Glomps Benji*) 

He felt a little pang of jealously and couldn't figure out if it was about Lily, or Pan…

***************

"Come on Lily-chan, I was going to buy you a souvenir!" Drake dragged Lily with him to the stands, leaving Pan and Trunks alone with the carryon luggage in line. "Don't kill each other while we're gone."

"What is it now Drake?" Lily asked amusedly.

"Why didn't you know it was me?!"

"I was totally zoned out. I made a mistake! Just because I have a higher awareness doesn't mean I'm perfect, although it could be true…"

Drake snorted and Lily slapped his arm. "Anything else oh great master?" Lily asked.

"I want to know what you're pulling you little minx! Aliens and do they exist!"

"I was just trying to see how they felt about it, it's not going to be easy for them to find out you know."

"I don't know why we have to tell them at all!" Drake picked up a T-shirt and put it down again, shivering in disgust. Back Street Boys. Ewwwww. (Ok, ok getting on with the point ppl)"You're still playing the part of the cheerful party animal pretty well."

"Most of it's not an act, especially not with them. They are true friends. I think they can be trusted." She pointed to a T-shirt and laughed. It read Virgins: Thanks for nothing. (I actually have this shirt!!)

"That's what I thought before," he said ignoring her. "People can't be trusted."

"They're going to find out sooner or later you know. It wouldn't be as bad for you as it will for me though I suppose," she sighed.

"Of course it won't!" He said, paying for her T-shirt, (Yes the Virgin one ppl!!) He playfully, but gently, tugged on her tail.

"Stop it! Just cause you lost yours doesn't mean you can tease me about mine!" she flushed.

"Let's go." And they walked back to meet Trunks and Pan, to board the plane for Hawaii, where things were really gonna start to heat up.

****************

Mhahahha! I am so evil leaving you with that cliffhanger! What's with the tail you ask? All will be revealed later. Now, though, the fun begins. They finally get to the beach house and the matchmaking begins. With a little dip in the hot tub and an interesting game? Where'd that come from!!! *Glares at FW who smiles innocently* OK people I go now to kill, maim and otherwise torture my co-author until he writes the next chapter. Tune in next time, Same Sane Time, Same Sane Channel, All of you worship the Pixie Stick Tiki God, and buy Good Charlotte, they rock! Peace out! And remember to REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!! It's our lifeblood!! Now where did that little ******* get to? Ahh FW! See this? *Plops laptop on FW's lap* You do? Use it!!!!

****

Announcement: We are starting a mailing list for when future chapters will come out. If you wish to be put on the list please leave your name in the **BOTTOM** box of the review. If you put it in the email slot we will **NOT** except it. You know why? Because SS is a sane power hungry bitch who just wants to see if you will do what she commands! SS: HEY!! I AM NOT!!! FW: Hehehe she's really not, she sweet. SS: Anyway if you don't want to leave it on the review please email us with the subject title: Put me on the CC mailing list. K ppls? 

~~ja~~


	4. A Very Naughty Game....

AN: Hey people Sorry for long delay but I was really busy and then got kinda lazy afterwards. Be happy this is my longest chapter I ever wrote for any fan-fic. _Italics_ mean telepathic conversations or what the characters are thinking. The rating has changed to NC-17 because of lime. 

Disclaimer. Me and SS own the plot but not Dragon Ball Z *holds SS off Akira before she kills him* hehe Sharie I feel same way but we can't. Sugar Sisters own Pixie Stix Tixie God But Pyro Freak created him. I own Omega Dragon. I own Drake and SS owns Lilly. Well I guess that covers everything. Onwards to the fan-fic!!!!!!

Chapter 4: Hawaii and games

Lilly and Trunks met Trunks and Pan at the baggage area of the airport in California after buying Lilly her shirt. They picked up their luggage and boarded the plane to Hawaii. Once they got on the plane Lilly showed Pan her new shirt and Trunks pulled out his laptop and started working. Drake sat down next to Lilly and pulled out one of his favorite books Lord of the Rings and started reading. After about 2 hours Lilly was listening to Good charlotte, Pan was taking a nap, Drake still reading his book, and Trunks was still working away at his laptop. Drake looked at Trunks and said, "I'd hate to see you when you become Capsule Corp's President. You have no life outside that computer." Trunks still looking at the screen said, "I know what you mean, but I just like to know how all the branches of capsule Corp is doing and anyway my mom made me promise in her last email. She had a change in plans and had to go to N.A.S.A in Florida. Some thing to do with a top-secret project. She won't even tell me about it." Drake said, "must be quite a secret, if she can't tell her own son what it's all bout." Trunks nodded, "yeah it is." and continued typing away and Drake returned to reading. After another half an hour the Pilot said they will be landing in Hawaii shortly and requested everyone to do a customs report (a real pain, I did one for when I went to England). Drake moaned and said, "man I hate these forms." He woke up Lilly and Pan and handed them a form and then filled out his own.

They landed a half an hour later. They walked to baggage area and claimed their luggage. Drake led them to the entrance and called someone on his cell. A little while later someone pulled up in a Red Ferrari and Drake introduced the butler for the beach house. His name was Michael. Michael drove them to the beach house. When the group arrived at the beach house, Drake learned that most the rooms were being fumigated for insects. Leaving two rooms available. Drake goes and tells everyone of this.

Pan yells, "no way you can't make me sleep with…with…him!!!! Come on Lilly I don't see why you're so scared of a few bugs. Well anyway no way am I sleeping in the same room as Trunks." Lilly said, "Look Pan please just until they are done? Drake said two nights. After that we'll fix the arrangements so we can each have our own room." Pan said, "ok. Fine two nights, but I'm warning you that if he so much as touches me I'll make him regret it." Lilly grinned and hugged Pan. When they found out Lilly was scared that her plan wouldn't work to get Pan and Trunks together in one room for a few nights. So she formulated this plan quickly and it worked!

Later that day after Pan and Trunks agreed to share a room, Drake suggested they go relax in his hot tub. Pan, Lilly, and Trunks nodded eagerly. Drake smiled and said, "hey why don't you guys change into your bathing suits and I'll go fill the hot tun up." They agreed and went and changed.

Trunks came out a minute later wearing lavender swimming trunks (lol I made a pun. Hey Sharie stop drooling on your keyboard!! It is just trunks in a pair of swimming trunks. heh thas funny) He walks over to Drake who hasn't changed yet. He says, "you want me to finish up?" Drake said, "no it's ok I'm almost done." Just then Pan walks out wearing a pink two piece bikini that barely covers her body. Trunks looks at her and quickly looks away. He thinks, "oh god she is so hot……waita sec what the hell am I saying? how can I say all this about the girl who I've hated since I came to college." Drake noticed Trunks' actions and smiles "we're making some progress I see." Pan asks, "hey where is Lilly?" Drake responds, "probably still getting changed. I'll go check on her and go change as well."

Drake went up to the room he and Lilly were sharing. He walked in the door and there was Lilly in a black bikini two piece. She turned around and asked, "hey. So is Trunks falling head over heels for Pan in that outfit I lent her?" Drake nodded, "oh yeah. Big time. He looked at her once, blushed, then quickly looked away." Lilly grinned, "that is good to know. Hey….you gonna change into your clothing or what?" Drake smiled and said, "yeah." Lilly said, "I'll wait for you." Drake nodded. He stripped off his shirt and pants and boxers leaving him fully nude. Lilly then asked, "so what is our next move in hooking them up?" Drake said, "I was thinking about that game you and I thought up." Lilly smiled, "you are one evil little guy" Drake smiled, "yeah I guess I am." Drake pulled out a pair of navy blue trunks. he pulled them on and went and grabbed a towel and said, "I'm ready lets go." The two friends walked out the door and down the stairs to the hot tub. 

When they got to the hot tub they found Pan in the hot tub and Trunks looking in his bag for something. Drake asked Trunks, "what are you looking for?" Trunks looked up and said, "my towel." Drake said, "don't worry you can get it later. Let's just jump into the hot tub." Trunks nodded and jumped in. Lilly went in after then Drake. 

Once everyone was in this huge hot tub, Lilly and Pan started splashing water on each other and Drake smiled as he watched the two girls. He saw Trunks had gone and joined in splashing Lilly in the face. Drake thought to himself, "man this is perfect. They don't realize they are working together to attack Lilly." Drake then went towards them and helped Lilly. After a minute or two they had totally new teams, it was Drake and Trunks vs. Lilly and Pan. Lilly in a sudden action accidentally hit Pan in the back undoing her top and at the same time pushing her towards Trunks. Pan shrieked and then blushed a bright red when she realized she was in Trunks' arms topless. Trunks turned a beet red and got her off him and said, "watch what you're doing." But deep down Trunks' heart was beating at a fast rate and he thought, "oh my god. I just saw the most beautiful girl topless. ugh why the hell do I keep thinking like that. Do I really like her?" Pan was quickly fixing her top then turned and yelled at Lilly. "LILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!??! NEVER HAVE I BEEN SO EMBARRASSED!!! Lilly responded, "Oh Pan I am so sorry It was an accident. I would NEVER do anything like that on purpose. You know me Pan." Pan calmed down and said, "fine I forgive you I suppose." Lilly said, "thank you Pan."

The group stayed in the hot tub for a few more minutes then went inside. In Drake and Lilly's room, Drake said, "nice idea Lilly I would never have thought of that. That was pure genius. I saw the look on Trunks' face when Pan rammed into him. It looked as if he were so relaxed. I think after this little game tonight, we'll have gotten them together. 

That night Drake ordered a pineapple Pizza from Mahala Hala. Everyone loved the pizza. After they finished eating, Drake brought them into the living room. He said, "you guys wanna play a game?" They nodded. Pan asked Drake, "what kind of game?" Drake responded, "Truth or Dare." They all agreed that truth and dare would be a good game to play. Drake said, "there is just one thing. We can't dare anyone to have sex. Besides that anything goes." They all agreed.

Drake started the game off. He dared Trunks and Pan to French kiss. They were very reluctant at first but in the end they had no choice. Pan was thinking, "man that was heavenly." Trunks was thinking something similar, "Man that was really awesome." Trunks was next. Trunks dared Pan to flash him. Pan thought the herself, "I thought he'd dare Lilly to do that. Oh well lets get it over with." Pan took off her shirt and undid her bra letting it fall to the ground. Trunks got a big shock to see that Pan had some big breasts. Pan blushed and said, "what you've never seen big breasts?" Trunks grinned and replied, "I have. Well Pan you gonna stay topless the entire night or what?" Pan realized she was still topless and hurried and put her shirt back on. Forgetting her bra on the ground. She started blushing furiously. 

Drake sat there thinking, "god she is so hot with not top on." He didn't realize that his Penis was getting quite hard. Pan noticed that and came up with an idea for her dare. She said, "ok my turn. Drake I want you to strip yourself naked and let me give you a blow job. But I give you a choice. Will you want to receive the blow job here in front of everyone or in private?" Drake was taken aback by the dare. Lilly looked at him and telepathically said, "_Damn this will ruin everything_"Drake replied, "_yes I know. I'm gonna do let her do it in private._" Lilly said, "_yeah ok. But do control your self don't let her trick get the best of you. I read her mind she is gonna try and make you two have sex. Please be strong. I'll watch over your thoughts and help you fight any temptations to have her. Ok?_" Drake nodded and stood up. He walked over to Pan and said, "let's get some privacy. We can go into the broom closet." Pan thought, "_yes! Now it is time for me to make him mine._" Drake heard that as he read her mind. He started walking towards the closet and was stopped by Pan. She said, "you forgetting something Drake? Like taking off your clothing? If you want I'll strip down to help make you feel better." Drake knew she wanted him to say yes. Lilly telepathically said, "_Drake there isn't much of a choice. If she doesn't strip now she will inside the closet. I suggest you say yes and hopefully Trunks will love her more._" Drake smirked, and told Pan, "ok we'll both strip here and leave our clothing in this room and I'll get Lilly to bring them later." Pan grinned. She pulled off her shirt and bra. Then pulled down her jeans. Drake took off his shirt and undid his pants and took them off. Pan then pulled down her panties and jumped on Drake and pulled his boxers off. Then Pan turned around and handed the clothing to Lilly. She said, "I'll come back for it." Trunks was dumbstruck at Pan's beautifully curved body. Drake thought, "Lilly you better be helping me. I haven't had sex before and am not about to have it now." Lilly responded, "don't worry. I'll send thoughts to her disguised as hew own stopping her and I'll help you too. You got nothing to worry about."

They walked in the closet. Pan jumped on Drake and started stroking his penis gently. Drake moaned in pain. Pan said, "you like that don't you?" Drake didn't respond. She then started kissing him roughly. Drake realized she was gonna start attempting to have sex with him now. He read her mind and found out he was right. Pan then said, "time to complete this blow job." She started sucking on Drake's penis gently. Drake was helpless and couldn't do anything. He told Lilly this. She replied, "_don't worry I got a plan_" Drake said_, _"_thank you Lilly_" Pan suddenly stopped. He read her mind and saw what Lilly had done. Lilly was saying, "_come one Pan, like I really want to loose my virginity to Drake when I truly love Trunks_?" "Pan responded, "_I guess I'm right. I better stop sucking Drake's dic. Maybe I can dare Trunks to this later on_." Pan stood up and said, "Drake tell Lilly to bring our clothing here." Drake pretended to look surprised and said, "ok" Drake opened the door and stuck his head out and said, "Lilly bring my clothing here." Lilly brought his clothing. He quickly dressed and walked out and joined Trunks. He telepathically told Lilly to go check on Pan. 

Lilly went into the closet and asked Pan, "are you coming out?" Pan looked up and said, "Lilly I almost made a huge mistake. I almost attempted to have sex with Drake. I don't know why. Lilly I don't know what is wrong with me." Lilly looked at her and said, "It must be confusing loving two men. You want them both so badly. But you really stepped over the line. Did you see the look in Drake's face as he left this room? He was scared. Did you know he was a virgin? He said he would never do such acts as the ones you tried to force him to do, until he was married. You should think about people's value's before going and messing with people." Pan looked surprised, "he…is…a…virgin? But I thought you and him…well had sex before." Lilly's sympathetic face turned to pure rage when she heard that. "You thought me and Drake have had sex before? This is the most aggravating thing that I hear. People always ask me if Drake and me are going out or have had sex. We are nothing more then friends. Even if we did have sex doesn't that mean we have feelings for each other? Did that ever cross your mind?" Pan couldn't look Lilly in the face any more. She mumbled, "I didn't know Lilly. I'm so sorry. Do you think he'll forgive me?" Lilly thought for a minute. "I don't know if he will or will not. I myself shouldn't be forgiving you but if you promise to never do such a thing again to Drake. He is my best friend. What pain he feels I feel too." tears were going down Lilly's face. Pan looked up and said, "I promise to never do it again, ever to anyone." She had a determined look in her face. Lilly said, "Pan. I forgive you then just never do it again." They hugged and Pan realized she was still naked. She blushed and quickly dressed. 

Little did she know Drake heard the whole conversation. He thought to himself, "_We got a problem if she loves both me and Trunks._" "_you got that right_" He realized Lilly was reading his mind. "_Lilly what are we going to do? If she loves two people it is gonna be hard to make her love Trunks more unless….I make her hate me._" "Lilly's face brightened "_Drake you are a genius._" "_I know. It's a gift. I'll try and make her hate me. But first let's increase Trunks' love for Pan. Let's finish this game up. Oh and Lilly it's your turn._" Lilly frowned, "_and I haven't any ideas for a dare." "don't worry we'll think of something. We'll just read their minds and see what they would want to do with each other. If they don't want anything you can transplant stuff in their minds._" Drake looked up and said, "Well it's Lilly's turn for a dare." Lilly looked up and said, "Gimme a moment to think." 

Pan looked shocked. She thought, "_They're still willing to play this game after that? Well let's just hope I'm not involved in this dare_" Lilly read all this. Meanwhile Drake was listening to Trunks. Trunks was saying, "_cmon let Pan and me have a dare together, or maybe me and Lilly. I'll be happy with either one._" Drake told Lilly all this and Lilly finally came up with a dare. She said, "Trunks I want you to strip, I've heard you got a nice body." She then giggled. Pan look up surprised. "_Wow I get to see Trunks naked._" Trunks looked surprised by the dare and said, "fine then only for one minute." Lilly quickly responded, "no more no less." Trunks agreed. He pulled of his shirt revealing a perfect body then undid the button on his pants and zipped down his pants. He then pulled them off and put them down. He then looked nervous, "_damn why they have to pick this for a dare. wait I got an idea._" He looked up and told Lilly, "Lilly once these boxers are gone you're gonna have seen us all naked. So I want to add to the dare. I want to see you naked as well. So we shall expose our areas at same time. Deal?" Lilly thought for a second. Lilly stood up and nodded. She pulled off her shirt. She threw it on her chair. She undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She got rid of her jeans. Then Trunks said, "on count of 3 we'll take off our underwear. k?" Lilly nodded. Trunks counted, "1…2….3" he pulled down his boxers and Lilly pulls her black satin panties down. Trunks marvels at Lilly's perfect body. Pan looks at Trunks' perfectly shaped abs, "_wow he's hot. I love his ass a lot. nice big dick too._" She then looks at his face, "_how modest he's blushing_" Trunks mean while examined Lilly's perfectly curved ass and how her breasts were just the right size. Trunks thought, "_shit I just wanna have her. Pan looked great too but Lilly's far superior. I wonder how she'd be in bed. Probably the best sex I could ever hope for._" 

Lilly was startled by his comment. She couldn't say anything so she waited for a minute to pass. Then she said, "hey guys I'm going to bed." Drake sensed something was wrong. He pretended to look at the clock then said, "Wow it's 12:00Pm. I think I'm gonna go up and go to bed." Trunks and Pan agreed. They all went upstairs and went to their rooms.

Drake opened the door to see Lilly looking out the window. He walked over and asked, "something wrong Lil?" Lilly looked up and said, "yes. Trunks' love for Pan decreased and increased when he saw me. He was thinking Pan was beautiful but Lilly is superior I'd really like to have her and see how she is in bed. God Drake what do we do now?" Drake was surprised, "shit whata problem this is. Can't we modify his memory?" Lilly looked up. Her face brightened and nodded. Drake went to Trunks and Pan's rooms and asked Trunks to come help him move a bed in Drake and Lilly's room. Trunks nodded. They went back to their room and Lilly had changed into a thong. 

Trunks opened door and sees Lilly wearing a black thong and a T-shirt. Lilly looked up and smiled, "hey trunks. Hey Drake. Beds over there Trunks. Man you guys cold or is it just me?" They said they were fine. Lilly responded, "Well I think I'm gonna change into something a little bit warmer." Trunks asked her, "you want us to leave the room?" Lilly said, "no. I mean you saw me naked a half an hour ago. So it's nothing new for you guys." Trunks thought, "_wow what luck. I get to see her perfectly done body again._" Lilly heard that and took off her shirt revealing no bra. She then took off her thong and went to her suitcase and picked up a night gown. Trunks thought, "She would be perfect in bed." Lilly heard this and telepathically modified his memory, which knocked him out for a few minutes giving her time to change. Trunks woke up and Lilly scanned his brain finding no trace of his crush on her. She smiled. "_Drake it worked_" Drake nodded and told Trunks to help move the bed. Trunks quickly helped him and left. Lilly smiled, "Drake that was a close call. You really gotta wonder how we got these powers." Drake said, "yeah I do wonder. I hope someday we'll get answers." Lilly nodded and got in bed and told Drake, "cmon get in bed. We got a long day tomorrow. We'll be modifying memories a lot if this continues." Drake nodded and got in bed. They both fell asleep right away.

Meanwhile Trunks and Pan were not getting along at all. They argued over who gets the bed and that the other person snores a lot. They were on the verge of fighting. After another ten minutes of arguing they agreed to alternate who sleeps on the bed every night they're in a room together. Pan thought, "_if this is the first day here and we played games like that today. I'd hate to see the rest of the stuff they planned._" 

Pan is woken in middle of the night and sees Trunks and Drake looking at her. She looks at them and says, "what the hell do you guys want?" Drake and Trunks respond in unison, "you."

AN: hahaha. dodges all flames and sends them to the sun which looks quite cold. FW powers a ki blast and shoots it at frozen sun. There now that everything is in order. I command you to review or else me Sweet Sharie will be forced to hurt you. Looks around and finds SS sneaking away. Not so fast Sharie goddess of sugar. You have yet to write chapter 5. You don't wanna leave our beloved fans hanging would we? SS shakes and forces the words no I wouldn't o great almighty FutureWarrior Jedi Knight. Good thas what I thought. Magicks a laptop in front of SS and locks her in a insane house. The horror. I'll let you out once chapter 5 is done!!! Well Readers I'll see you guys in chapter 6. Peace!

P.S I still haven't revealed the source of Drake and Lilly's powers!!! mahahahahahahahhaha


End file.
